


T R U TH

by Judas_Kiss



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Literally cannot think of any, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: A sequel to P E T? I don't know, maybe. Just read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started out wanting to write a sequel to PET with Negan's POV.   
> This is what came out of it. Take it as a sequel, or take it as a completely new short story.

"Negan, sir are you alright?" Joseph asked as he entered Negan's office. His leader did not answer right away, as he swirled whiskey around in his glass, eyes focused on that.

"N-Negan?" He was almost afraid to ask again. Negan had been acting strange for the past week... less focused and even more generous than before.

"Huh?" Negan looked from his glass, just now noticing that Joseph was in the room. "Oh, fat Joey, what the hell are you doing here, sneaking up on me?"

"...Well sir... you haven't been around lately, and you've been acting strange... As you know, we all look up to you for guidance, we are worried about you. Also, you left Lucille behind again." Without order, Joseph gently handed the bat over Negan.

“I did, well shit. I’m sorry baby.” Negan apologized to his prized weapon, giving her handle a few strokes before setting her down onto the desk, along with his glass. "Is Daryl in his cell?" He asked.

Joseph raised a brow at that but nodded regardless. “Um… Yeah, he is.”

“Go get him and bring him to me. We need to have a little talk.” 

“O-okay sir.” Joseph made his way out of the room to go retrieve Dixon. When he returned, Daryl was jerking in his grasp, trying to free himself. Only a select few were allowed to touch him and this fat fuck wasn’t one of them.

“Leave us.” Negan ordered and Joseph gave no response as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Daryl stood there, glaring daggers at Negan, who stared back equally as intimidating. “Do you know why you’re here?” He asked, as he rose from his seat.

Daryl watched each footstep of the other carefully… Negan had grabbed his bat along the way over. “Because you brought me here.” He growled.

Negan let a little laugh out, and tapped Lucille against his hand gently. “No, smartass” He snapped back. “You are here because I have been facing a problem lately, ever since I’ve been fucking with you.” His words were both literal and a figment of speech. 

A smirk itched at Daryl’s lips, as Negan began to pace back and forth infront of him. “Sick of me already? Whataya gonna do? Return me to Rick, as damaged goods?” 

Negan stopped, and looked back to him. He approached slowly, and clasped a hand around Daryl’s neck. “Cocky little shit.” He smirked, leaning in closer, grip tightening. Daryl smirked as he struggled to breathe. “Lately I’ve been rather distracted… My thoughts on a particular whore of mine…”

“I-if I was just a whore, then your thoughts wouldn’t be so hung up on me…” 

Negan growled and released his throat, only to grip a fist full of hair to jerk back. Daryl winced, his smirk not faltering however. 

“You need to take a look at those balls of yours BOY because they aren’t nearly as big as you think.” Negan hissed, and pushed Daryl back against the wall, stepping away a bit. This fucker frustrated him, aroused him and dare he say it, brought a challenge and excitement to his life. Daryl was ‘fun’ and Negan was beginning to grow some affection for him.

Daryl scoffed. 

“That’s the problem.” Negan sighed heavily, continuing his pacing once again. “That’s all you were supposed to be… I wanted to fuck you, break you, and turn you into the little whimpering bitch I saw you as to make an example of you; to make a point to that little pack of yours… But I’ll be a son of a bitch! I actually like ya!” He was silent for a moment, his gaze resting on his bat. 

“But, you know what Lucille would like? What she’s thinking about all of this?” He asked, coming back infront of Daryl who did not respond. “She is one pissed off girl and she would like to bash your brains all over this wall!” He raised the bat, stopping just inches from Daryl’s head. Daryl didn’t even flinch. 

“That bat of yours, it can take a trip to the furnace.” Daryl retorted.

“Oh, ya hear that Lucille?” Negan asked with a chuckle, as he lowered the bat. “That’s the kind of shit I like about you! That smart-ass mouth, that fuck the world attitude. That just gets me all riled up!” He chuckled again as he went back to his desk. “I’m sorry, baby. But you’re gonna have to learn to share with this one. Daddy won’t forget to take ya, exercise you, clean ya up… I promise.”

Turning back to Daryl, he smirked and grabbed at his crotch, adjusting the bulge. “That was INTENSE! Holy shit, you drive me crazy at times, ya know that?” 

Daryl smirked. “I reckon that’s why I’m still alive”

“Lock the door and get your dirty ass over here, me and you have some catching up to do.”

Gladly, Daryl reached behind him and clicked the lock opposite of itself and approached Negan. He was grabbed by the throat once more and a hard kiss was plastered onto his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Review, fav, whatever.  
> Don't flame. Cause I'll come back with hell's fire behind me :P


End file.
